Valentines Disaster
by EdwardsHeroinAngel
Summary: Ron is trying to accept Harry/Ginny's relationship while trying to create one with Hermione. First Harry Potter Fan fic. Not so good at summaries. Its short will be maybe 5-6k words. Rating as a precaution.


Chapter 1: The Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this quite frankly amazing story. That role would be played by J.K. Rowling. **

**(A/N): This was written like 5 years ago just found it. Figured I would put it up for fun and see what happens. Chapters 2 and 3 are already written. Just have to type them up. Should be up tonight or tomorrow at the latest. R&R would love some feed back. **

"You want to take her where?" hollered Ron. Harry stood up from his four-poster bed started walking towards the common room. "I don't see how this concerns you; but were going to the shrieking shack." He stated matter-o-factly. Harry walked calmly over the one of the chairs and sat down by the fire place.

"So you are taking my little sister to the shrieking shack to do what with her?" Ron started pacing fiercely back and forth. You could see as much steam come out of his ears as the Hogwarts Express. Ron's bright red face now matched his equally bright ginger hair.

"Oh Merlin's beard, get over yourself you nosy git. It was your innocent little sisters idea" huffed Harry. "Besides," he retorted, " what 'magical place would you be taking Hermione for Valentine's Day?"

"Actually, I was planning on taking her somewhere very romantic, a lot more romantic then the shrieking shrack anyways" Ron shot back with pride in his voice. "Oh yeah. Where is that at the Hospital wing?" snapped Harry.

Ron shot a very angry look at Harry and sat down in one of the chairs in the common room. Crookshanks hopped on top of his lap and continued to rub his ginger tail all of Ron's face, demanding attention. "I can't wait until Hermione gets back from her parents. Next time she can take this bloody cat with her. It's not like her to forget Crookshanks like that. Something I definitely up with that girl. She's been acting funny this past. Whatever, I don't understand the female mind and I would frankly like to keep it that way."

Practically everyone in Hogwarts decided to leave the castle for the holidays. That is except for the normal stragglers such has Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood.

Almost forgetting to answer Harry's question he replied, " I thought that Hermione might enjoy if I took her to Hogsmeade and we for coffee at the one shop. You know the one you and Cho Chang went to for Valentine's Day in fifth year. What was it called again?" Ron asked.

Harry shuttered at the thought of how horrible that valentines day had been. Unfortunately he remembered every single detail. It had been an absolute disaster; his meeting Hermione at the Three broomstikcs to talk about the D.A. meetings, all the snogging of the other couples, the occasional glares form Roger Davies and his date when they uit their snogging fest over the sugar bowl long enough to catch their breath anyways. "Are you talking about Madam Puddifoot's? how exactly are you planning on surviving that place?" Harry responded with a smirk.

"It can't be that bad can it…Harry? Its not like there will be vile magical cherubs throwing pink confetti everywhere. The place decorated with frills, ribbons, and those bloody pink hearts everywhere…" Ron trailed off solemnly staring into the fire. Harry taking the perfect opportunity to tease Ron in a firly voice added, "And cutsie couples holding each others hands, some gazing into each others eyes, others snogging the others brains out over the sugar bowl. I'm sure you will quite enjoy yourself and have a bloddy hell of a good time mate. Enjoy" Harry snickered. He enjoyed the miserable expression on Ron's now mortified face.

As Ron ast in fron tof the fireplace mindlessly petting a very comfortable Crookshanks, Harry walked to the portrait hole while laughing at Ron's misery. Ron starts mumbling something to Harry that was barely audible, "yo you don't think that Her-Hermione would want to me to-to kiss her do you?" he gulped out.

Harry chuckled as someone entered the common room. Ginny stored into the room crying and runs up the stairs towards the girls dormitory. Half way up the spiral staircase shee looks at Harry with devistation plasterd on her face and yelled, "Harry Potter I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Then slammed the door tight. Harry and Ron just stared at each other.

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! Now if you could please review. This chapter is kind of short so I am sorry about that. If I get enough hits I might just edit it a little bit and lengthen it out a little bit. Thanks ya'll! If anybody would like a little bit of beta experience PM and let me know would like to have one or 2 people read over my stories thanks ****J**


End file.
